Manshin Hakugin
Manshin Hakugin (慢心白銀 manshin hakugin; Eng Lit Translation, "Proud Silver,") is a Quincy who's allied himself with Taigen Funzen in his pursuit of vengeance against the Soul Society and Andreas Nikolai's allied Quincy, the Veisskreuz. Manshin is the Lieutenant, and Partner, to Wolkig Ritter Leader, Taigen Funzen. He's one of the brilliant minds who helped Taigen concoct a alternative second form for the Quincies, for his own personal use and Taigen's, as well as numerous other technologically advanced techniques. Manshin's former affiliation with the Stern Ritters of the Vandenreich, has led him to keeping his title of "U", the Übermensch. Appearance: Manshin protrays a young man within his mid 20's, with brilliant silver-white hair that is sporadically aloft on his bangs, crown, and head, often seen resembling a fox-like style of kempting hair. He has well defined muscles underneath his attire, with a large dark brown jagged scar running down his back, resembling a tragic injury he suffered years ago. Having a resolute, sure stature, Manshin has a visage that is said to be of utter confidence in his abilities and his precognitive intuition. More often than not, Manshin wears a particular garnished piece of clothing he calls his "uniform", as a black leather jacket with silver embroideries on his shoulders, enamored with various zippers, showing that the sleeves and various parts of his jacket have hidden pockets or can be detached at will. The sign of his allegience of a winged-cross on his upper left torso. Lying underneath, is a white sleeveless shirt which is usually hanging aloft over his black decked leather slacks, with black dress shoes enamoring beneath. His more casual wear retains to that of a white high collared coat which is often seen hanging loosely over a black dress shirt with open buttons to reveal part of his upper torso, with an undone tie hanging nonchalantly down the midriff of his shirt. He wears decked out black suit pants along with dress shoes similar to his uniformed attire. Personality: Manshin is a very relaxed, nonchalant and nonsensical to a fault. Often his antics seem a bit like a child's naievete, seeing that no situation is impossible to overcome with the right tools, resources, and intelligence to lead through it. This very mindset has led him to the old, bitter Quincy warrior, Taigen Funzen, and allowed him to show a charisma to rally his fellow Quincy to seek a vengeance that he too inwardly desired. This also shows a very dark, ominous side to him, as Manshin sends subtle unspoken keywords and signals to his subordinates, collegues, and enemies without usually losing his cool and collected mindset. He believes that if the "balance" is disrupted, a phenenomena will occur that no one has ever considered. Because of his near manic beliefs in disrupting the constant flow of life and death will bring ascendence to all those within the universe, he was outcasted and feared by the Quincy as a madman. This also has led him to be respected for his ingenuity within Quincy science and techniques, making hurtling leaps within how they preform combat and new designs over the years to improve his race of Hollow-fighting human warriors. His view on anything within the Spiritual Realms is of nothing but distaste, seeing that anything within the World of the Living is more pressing and potential for greatness than anything within the next life, seeing as they are bound by laws and conceited beliefs that nothing should change, for fear of the worst. Synopsis: Affiliations: *Quincy Order: *Taigen Funzen: *Wolkig Ritter *Hiryū Ishida: *Veisskreuz: History: Powers/Abilities: Remarkable Spiritual Power: Manshin has incredibly high spiritual power for a human, even by Quincy standards. Though the inner stores of this power usually doesn't become alight unless in intense combat, due to the nature of his Quincy powers of controlling the Spiritual Energy from the atmosphere than the inner stores of his own being. He's shown this power off, radiating a fierce and intense spiritual pressure that gives most Captain level individuals pause, before even donning the powers of his Quincy abilities. Heiliges Feuer (Germ Lit Translation, "Holy Flames,"): The ability stemming from the destructive nature of Mashin's Quincy Arrows, Manshin can spawn flames from his own natural harnessment and control over spiritual energy from within and around himself. This tactic is excessively useful when destroying otherwise unbreakable mineral substances or impervious barriers, as shown back during his time in the Vandenreich when assaulting the pale sands and forests of Hueco Mundo, formerly known to be indestructible substances against any form of energy. Manshin has since then adapted his use of these flames to a incredibly destructive and effective way against opponents and objects, becoming quite proficient in its employment. Hirenkyaku Master: The High-Speed Quincy technique that is akin to the Arrancar's Sonido, and the Soul Reaper's Shunpō, is the technique known as Hirenkyaku. When utilizing this during the Vandenreich War against the Soul Society, he was known as the "Silver Wraith," due to his ability to terrify the lesser Soul Reapers when appearing soundlessly and silently before his enemies. His skill is on par with most Captains that are proficient in utilizing Flash Steps, able to move at incredible speeds with resolute control over his body's reaction timing and movement. Able to create solid body copies that replicate damage or imitate his actually thought projected bodily actions or death, Manshin is quite versed in all aspected within the arts of Hirenkyaku. Strahl Stiefel (聖鵬翼 seihouyoku, Jap Lit Translation, "Holy Wings,"; Germ Lit Translation, "Jet Boots,"): Specialized Quincy tech from the basis of mastering Hirenkyaku, allows the user to create platforms underneath one's feet, then discharging a stream of high-propulsive thrusting energy, allowing the user to move at a aerial, agile form of mobility. While using Hirenkyaku "Steps" allow users to move from point A to B at instaneous rates, StrahlStiefel will allow a practitioner to move twice to three times the speed of Hirenkyaku for nearly three times the distance Hirenkyaku's would allow. Highly Proficient Marksman: Manshin's skill within archery and all things marksmanship was quite well known during the Vandenreich War, capable of killing multiple enemies and targets with a effortless grace while engaging his opponents with a cold confidence. He struck fear into the hearts of many Soul Reapers, from low to high caliber, from his fearful useage of firing his Quincy arrows with powerful results and carefully manipulated timing. Highly Proficient Spirit Weaponsman: During his time during the Vandenreich, Manshin was capable of producing spiritual weapons in a solid constructed form ranging from swords to javelins, using them in tune with his Quincy cross, harnessing his bow for different and dangerous effects against his opponents for a plethora of tactics in battle, quite on par with Soul Reapers and their various weapon styles and techniques. Heilige Stärke '''(天来勢力 tenrai seiryoku, Jap Lit, "Divine Might,"; Germ Lit, "Holy Strength,"): The ability to manifest superhuman strength and resiliency in the body of a Quincy, Manshin has incredible fluency within the physical aptitude useage of this Quincy art, capable of inflicting astounding feats of inhuman capabilities, from overturning a car with a simple heave of his hand to snap-kicking an opponent through a skyscraper reinforced with metalic shielding. Manshin claims its a more advanced version of the outdated Quincy technique, Blut Arterie and Blut Vene, as this technique converged the two into one, leaving out the obvious weaknesses of the prior ancestral techniques.. '''Incredible Intelligence/Inventor: Ever since he was a boy, Manshin was noted for his incredible intelligence and perception, capable of understanding and learn at a faster rate than most humans could comprehend. During his time as a Quincy, he had developed a number of technologies that had benefited the Quincy, as well as adapted into their technology that preceded the Leitz Steil, known to be the Vollständig solution. Later on, he developed a number of other advanced original Quincy techniques and technologies, making his power rival even the most skilled within the archaic lore of past Quincy styles of combat and defense. Vollständig Craftsman: Having a hand within the modification and technologies within their creation, Manshin has since been making vigorous adaptions and corrections to the Vollständig solution, hoping to attain a perfected one that couldn't be defeated or be exploited by any enemy. During this time, he later came up with an idea that paralleled with his collegue and ally, Taigen Funzen, to merge the power of captured Bankai or Ressurecion into the Vollständig itself. This has made his technology unrivaled, and any that possessed these abilities would rival that of any ordinary Captains or Espada, speculated even beyond it. Equipment/Paraphenilia: Spirit Buffer Uniform: The uniform that Manshin wears that is also issued to his subordinates creates what he calls a "conical windmill affect" of spiritrons emanated innately on the piece of garments. When a extreme elemental attack or spiritual-originated energy barrels towards the user, a instaneous discharge of spiritrons numbering in the tens of thousands circulate around the wearer at a high rotational rate, causing any vicious torrent of power to past alongside them rather than simply take it full on like armor would naturally. This puts into the practicality and subtle genius mind Quincy have over their Soul Reaper counterparts in the art of war, within the perspective of Manshin of course. Quincy Tools/Techniques: Quincy Cross, Seijūjikei Kōjaku: A pentacle-like cross symbolic from the gothic era, having a pair of angelic wings to represent his group as well as it being his own personal Quincy artifact, emanates a centered blue-white pentacle-style bow. The bow's construct comes about as a blue-white cross with a halo that wraps around it four feet from the center. A hole within the center of the construct's "cross" is where he can discharge arrows while there is a pair of wings attached to the upper partitions of the pentacle's halo, capable of increasing the amount of arrows/damage/speed/and even nature of the arrows themselves. Vollständige Ring: Like all of his subordinates, yet slightly different, is a Vollständige seal ring. Instead of being bound to gloves, these wrings serve as focal points of their true powers. Beyond that, there is no real difference between the rings and the glove seals used by the Old Vandenreich. Blitz Klinge (閃光 つるぎsenkou tsurugi, Jap Lit, "Flash Blade,"; Germ Lit, "Sword Flash,"): Specially designed hilts inspired by the archaic, outdated Quincy hybrid arrow-blades, Seele Schneider, these hilts have more of a tubular design with flattened ends with the ability to be deployed for projectile useage in the event they are to be utilized as arrows. These have been modified to an extent where they can "enslave" Spiritrons at a much higher rate, with capabilities to be harness that absorbed matter into cutting power or explosive energy. Taigen has been seen relying on these tools as a stand-in for his Quincy bow, when tact or melee finesse is required. Licht Marionette (晃々人形koukou ningyou, Jap Lit, "Bright Doll,"; Germ Lit, "Light Puppet,"): Specially crafted tools where nanites of meticulous design are fashioned into Quincy cross pendants that can be employed as deceiving projectiles like Shurikens, or fastened as time-delayed "mines". Using deft control over the spiritrual energy within these microscopic machines, Manshin can command them to absorb the spiritual energy within the air to form a body of a plethora of imaginative designs for multiple scenarios. Having the ability to rapidly absorb spiritrons of any sort, these spiritron-machine puppets can create a spiritron-laced light body, making the capable of being as small as insects to as large ten feet tall guardians. Having a infinite amount of applications to them, ranging from leeching energy of an opponent to power its inner mechanisms and body, to exploding violently, these devices are one-of-a-kind within the modernized world of the renewed Quincies. Göttliche Allwissenheit '(山霊sanrei, Jap Lit Translation, "Deity Awareness,"; Germ Lit Translation, "Divine Omniscience,"): A technique originally conceived by Manshin himself and then through the Taigen's vigorous work, had finally conceived a specially crafted Quincy technique to harness spiritual energy and power at indominatably high levels at indefinite lengths of time. It is a skill restricted to Taigen and his Quincy partner, whom have both worked to keep it secret from even their own subordinates and allies to keep them from becoming too powerful. Vollständige: '''Erzengel '(侍衛長天使 jieichou tenshi, Jap Lit Translation, "Captain Angel," ; Germ Lit Translation, "Archangel,"): Erzengel is the name of Manshin's Vollständige, taking on a few unique features and abilities of its own in comparison to other Vollständige, with the most noticeable is the complete attire change along with angelic wings adorned on his back. Vollständige Abilities: * Immense Spiritual Power': One of the main benefits of Manshin's Vollständige is rise of immense Spiritual Power. As his presence signifies that of one of the highest forms of angelic beings, so too does his scale of Spiritual Pressure radiate for long distances. Capable of stressing even Captain Class entities being in close proximity, Manshin's Spiritual Power alone can repel or dispel Shikai attacks upon reflex, as well as "Overrule" the abilities or "terms" within the atmosphere. His essence, if ever described, is like, "the Blinding Light of Heaven, weighing and searing the skin," if anyone is able to verbally describe it when in the same proximity as Manshin. Das Heilige Schnitter: A specially crafted power in which a captured Bankai's essence is intwined with the true powers of a Quincy, the Vollständig, creating a higher plane of power than what either Hollows or Soul Reapers could possess. Taigen & Manshin specially utilized that it could be either a immediate affect or a secondary priming. This form of power allows Manshin to employ the powers of the Bankai or a Ressureccion he captured in tune with his incredibly heightened Quincy powers, granting him a status he has yet to test against a worthy opponent. '''Weiße Schnitter' (白色 死神, Hakushoku Shinigami, Jap Lit Translation, "White Death God," ; German Lit Translation, "White Reaper."): This sealed form is that of a specially crafted pair of gloves, bearing black bordered white crosses upon them with fully black coloration indicating its "Filled" with a Bankai or Ressureccion. Released Form: Upon the release command, "Reap the Wicked," Manshin's form changes drastically. With a white cloak that effectively wraps around his lithe form and draps around his legs in a flamboyant flourishment manner, Manshin is garbed wit ha pair of metalic apparatuses that can materialize a full set of Vollständig-like wings made of silver-transparent energy upon his will. With a white fur collar wrapping around his neck and a pair of white short sleeves, his arms bear a thin appearance as they wear dark blue coloration all the way down to a pair of white crosses on the back of each hand, with hsi left hand bearing long knife-like fingers and his other hand with a white colored palm. He also wears a pair of white fur laced boots and slacks underneath his coat. *Immeasurable Spiritual Power: Said to be almost undetectable by any normal entity, Manshin's Spiritual Power rises to extranomical proportions. Being so far as to rival or nearly surpass Taigen's own Das Heilige Schnitter form, Manshin's sheer force of Spiritual Power is said to be so bright and blinding, that any lesser entity might be paralyzed when in the same proximated area as he is. Behind the scenes/Trivia: *Character appearance and pictures are based off of the hit Anime series' Hitman Reborn, Byakuran. *Manshin, in contrast to Kurai, operates with a mindset that unrestrained Order over the known World of the Living is far better than a singular dictatorship of assumed, mock divinity. Though, the two have often clashed, due to egos and personalities, even powers are near even matched. *Manshin's mutual Wolkig Ritter theme is, The Pride by Five Finger Death Punch. Quote(s): Category:Übermensch